This invention relates to a process of producing improved platinum/alumina catalyst by activating with a hydrogen chloride treating agent.
It is known in the art to utilize halogen treating agents in the activation of active alumina containing catalysts. It has been found, however, that the effectiveness of such treatments can vary widely, and in particular can be decreased when the cooling time for the activated catalyst is relatively long as is generally the case in a commercial operation.